


Warmth

by LittleLynn



Series: Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: “Our inability to get through the storm is not a reflection on your piloting skills, Anakin, this was not a failure on your part, merely an act of nature,” Obi-Wan assured, and he was pleased when a small amount of the tension left Anakin’s shoulders.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076951
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchieHabian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchieHabian/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Archie! You are the proud owner of my first Obikin fic! I hope its okay <3

“I warned you this would happen,” Anakin bitched, showing none of the patience a jedi knight should, but Obi-Wan was hardly surprised by that after this many years. 

“These things happen, Anakin, it was better that we try at the very least,” Obi-Wan replied calmly. In truth, waiting out the snow storm in their ship didn’t sound too terrible at all, a moment of reprieve in their busy lives, a pause that he intended to make the most of, no matter the circumstances. 

“We could have avoided it,” Anakin grumbled, getting up from the pilots seat and shoving his way into the only other room of their tiny ship. It was not exactly made for long journeys, sleeping in, or comfort. But they had certainly made do with a lot less over the years. 

Obi-Wan wondered for a moment why it was bothering Anakin so much, until an inkling came to him and he followed Anakin into the other room on his hunch, leaning against the door as he watched his former padawan attempt to arrange some kind of workable sleeping area. 

“Our inability to get through the storm is not a reflection on your piloting skills, Anakin, this was not a failure on your part, merely an act of nature,” Obi-Wan assured, and he was pleased when a small amount of the tension left Anakin’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, well, we’re still stuck here for the night, and even with the heaters it’s going to get cold in a metal box stranded in a blizzard,” Anakin said, getting every warm thing they had with them and creating what oddly reminded Obi-Wan of a nest in the small space. Anakin always needed to be busy, his hands always moving; Obi-Wan wondered what he feared would happen if he stopped and breathed for a moment. 

“Alright,” Obi-Wan said, passing Anakin the last blanket - thankfully they had come prepared for the cold anyway - before rummaging around for their rations and joining Anakin in the warm cocoon he was intent on building. 

“I hate rations,” Anakin complained, but he took the offered packet of food. Silently, Obi-Wan agreed, especially as so many years into this awful war he seemed to practically exist off the stuff. Sadly, they lacked the capacity to cook for themselves in this moment. 

“We could go to Dex’s, when we’re next back on Coruscant,” Obi-Wan suggested, taking a bite of the bland rations and doing his best to imagine his friend’s Sic-Sac Pie instead. 

“Whenever that might be,” Anakin replied, and Obi-Wan could tell he was in one of his moods, one of the many that it was better to let him work out on his own, so he left silence wash over them, and instead enjoyed the simple absence of blaster fire and frantic shouting for the first time in months. 

They finished their paltry dinner and Obi-Wan sunk into a meditation, gently suggesting to Anakin that it would be nice to have some company, and pleasantly surprised when a few minutes later he felt his former apprentice’s knees touching his own and their bond settled happily. Thankfully, the council had been a little too distracted of late to question too closely why the training bond between them even still existed. 

Anakin had never been a master of meditation, but with Obi-Wan’s help he could usually find some measure of peacefulness within his tumultuous mind when they did this together, and nothing relaxed Obi-Wan more. He wasn’t sure how much time passed, he could easily lose hours upon hours in meditations - not that Anakin could - but he was eventually roused from his state by a shiver running through his body. He slowly drew his way out of meditation, easily bringing Anakin up with him. 

“Perhaps it is time to try and conserve some warmth, our metal box is getting cold, as you predicted,” Obi-Wan suggested, moving around until he was wrapped up inside the cosy hollow Anakin had built for them. “There isn’t much else to do but try and sleep, Anakin, maybe we should see this as a blessing, it has been a long time since I’ve been able to get eight hours. This could be rather refreshing after all.”

“I’ll keep watch,” Anakin replied, sitting beside Obi-Wan as he shifted around trying to get comfortable. He paused in his efforts and looked up at Anakin with a quizzical expression, before looking out the window - nothing but snow and ice. 

“Keep watch for what?” He asked.

“There’ll be something that lives in this.”

“True, but I think we can rest assured that any native animal bashing itself against our hull to try and gain entry will wake us up in the process,” Obi-Wan replied, Anakin stoically kept staring at the door, but Obi-Wan could see the way his hands were moving, picking at the blankets, the way he was shifting, the tension in his muscles. He was restless, didn’t think he could sleep. “Is it that we are stuck here and you blame yourself, or nightmares, that are making you restless?” He asked gently. 

“Both,” Anakin replied, remarkably honestly. 

“Well, come here, lie down with me,” Obi-Wan said, making space for Anakin beside him, gratified when Anakin sunk into his side, it had been a long while since they had had the leisure to do this. “I will watch over your dreams, Anakin, you needn’t fear.”

“You need to get some rest too, Obi-Wan,” Anakin frowned, but he didn’t move from his side, and Obi-Wan already felt warmer. 

“Our bond is strong enough that with us so close I will be able to ward off your nightmares while I am sleeping too.”

“Really?”

“Close your eyes and find out,” Obi-wan smiled, and Anakin did as he was bid - if only he had been this obedient when he had been his padawan. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes too, and he was almost disappointed when the blizzard cleared the next morning, and they were able to take off again. 


End file.
